dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. : Overview Goblins are found mostly anywhere outside of human influence, though they do not favor the cold north. They like to set up camp in abandoned human dwellings, small caves, or in the shelter of large rocks. They are also known to hide in underbrush for surprise attacks. There is a concentrated Goblin presence in the south of Gransys in the Verda Woodlands. Goblins are some of the most common foes in Gransys, but usually do not pose a real threat unless they appear in large numbers. Additionally, Goblins are often accompanied by the larger and considerably more dangerous Hobgoblins. Goblin 'kings', the leaders of a Goblin band, wear a crude crown made out of some black metal or other material. If killed, the rest of the troop may run away. Stats *Goblin leaders have increased health, attack, and defense. *When a goblin blows a horn to call for aid, all nearby goblins gain boosts to both attack and aggressiveness. Combat Some Goblins (and Hobgoblins) will call for reinforcements via a signal horn. If allowed to continue, more Goblins and/or Hobgoblins will join the battle. Additionally it invigorates the goblins making them more aggressive. Killing the horn-blower will stop reinforcements from arriving, which should be prioritized as Goblins can be problematic if they swarm. Goblins tend to rapidly repeat their attacks and this may lead to staggering or knockdown, leaving their target vulnerable to many follow-up attacks. Goblins will also throw rocks, torches of lit kindling and flasks of oil; if tarred is inflicted, then getting hit by a burning torch will immediately cause burning as well as increasing initial fire damage. Goblins are vulnerable to poison and appear intoxicated when so afflicted. They become disorientated and stagger about, unable to effectively participate in battle. They are susceptible to burning, which may cause them to panic and run around. Most Goblins wear little to no armor, and some even lack a weapon, relying on a primitive 'barge' attack. Some carry a club similar to the Thousand Troops mace and many carry a Round Shield. Some smaller Goblins have taken to wearing body "armor" that consists of two Iron Shields strapped to the body which can effectively block attacks. Goblins also wear helmets of dubious provenance and scavenged armor pieces. When their 'king' is killed, a Goblin pack loses morale, and may attempt to flee the battle. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Weak against Fire enchanted weapons and spells. *Weak against Ice enchanted weapons and spells. *Goblin Strategies: Killing the leader first will demoralize the other Goblins. The leader is identified by a helm with sizable horns. Some goblin packs are commanded by a Hobgoblin leader wearing a thorny spikes arranged in a coronet. *Must be Frozen then shattered. *Set on fire. *Vulnerable to Blindness. *Headshots are effective. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 500 Goblins either with their own Arisen or while traveling with others. For full information, refer to the Bestiary. Pawn Chatter :"Even in numbers, a weakling is a weakling still!" :"Goblin!" :"Careful, a goblin!" :"Rrgh, they grow frenzied!" :"They're a threat when well unified." :"They're simple prey once hobbled!" :"Goblins ill like fire!" :"Take aim for their chieftain! There, with the helm!" :"Those shields are a bother..." :"Knock it to the ground and its shield is useless." :"A horn -- they call for aid!" :"That horn will draw more of its kind!" :"Do not allow it to blow that horn!" :"I'll put an end to that stone-caster." :"Goblin packs are ruled by the strong." :"They breed like rabbits, these goblins..." : Goblin Chatter Just like humans (and pawns) Goblins use language to communicate - they use it in a similar way to pawns -alerting other goblins to human enemies, and calling out primitive tactics. On spotting a foe :"It's a human!" :"Bloody human" :"Look who's here" :"Found you" :"Get' im!" (on spotting the Arisen) Battle :"Do not stop!" :"Who let the dogs out" (War Cry) :"Burn you" On defeat of their crowned leader :"We won't forget this" :"Retreeeeat!" Notes *Despite what pawns may say, goblins are not weak to fire and ice - in fact they are equally affected by fire, ice, lightning and holy; they are, however resistant to dark. * Tossing a Goblin to a Warrior or Fighter for them to grapple is an effective way to immobilize them for an easy kill. * Pawns sometimes observe that goblins did not always attack humans on sight, and speculate that the reason they now do so is because humans kill so many goblins.. * The war cry "Who Let the dogs out" seems to be a reference to the song Who Let the Dogs Out? byt the Baha Men. Gallery goblin1.jpg goblin3.jpg Goblin 1.jpg Goblin 3.jpg Goblin 4.jpg Goblin 6.jpg References Category:Goblins Category:3 Star Bestiaries